French language
|states = see below |speakers = native speakers: 70-115 millionFrench Language Yahoo Education Retrieved 2011-06-23Francophonie total, (both native and second language) speakers: 265 millionThe World's 10 Most Influential Languages Top Languages Retrieved 2011-04-11-270 millionLa langue francaise dans le monde 2010 La Francophonie Retrieved 2010-04-14 |iso1 = fr |iso2 = fri |iso2b = fre |iso2t = fra |iso3 = fra |lingua=51-AAA-i |familycolor = Indo-European |fam1 = Indo-European |fam2 = Italic |fam3 = Romance |fam4 = Italo-Western |fam5 = Western Romance |fam6 = Gallo-Iberian |fam7 = Gallo-Romance |fam8 = Gallo-Rhaetian |fam9 = Oïl |script = Latin alphabet (French variant) |nation = | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | }} | Clipperton| | | | | | | Puducherry| | | | | }} Numerous international organisations |agency = Académie française (French Academy) |map=New-Map-Francophone World.PNG |mapcaption= |notice=IPA }} French ( , ) is a Romance language spoken as a first language in France, French-speaking Switzerland, Wallonia and Brussels in Belgium, Monaco, the regions of Quebec and Acadia in Canada, and by various communities elsewhere. Second-language speakers of French are distributed throughout many parts of the world, the largest numbers of which reside in Francophone Africa. [http://www.amazon.fr/dp/2098821778 La Francophonie dans le monde 2006–2007] published by the Organisation internationale de la Francophonie. Nathan, Paris, 2007. In Africa, French is most commonly spoken in Gabon (where 80% reports fluency) Mauritius (78%), Algeria (75%) and Côte d'Ivoire (70%). French is estimated as having between 70 million and 110 millionFrancophonie native speakers and 190 million second language speakers. French is the second-most studied foreign language in the world, after English. Figures from Ministry of Foreign and European Affairs (France) official website http://www.francophonie.org/IMG/pdf/Synthese-Langue-Francaise-2010.pdf International Organization of the Francophonie report (2010) French is a descendant of the spoken Latin language of the Roman Empire, as are languages such as Italian, Portuguese, Spanish, Romanian, Sardinian and Catalan. Its closest relatives however are the other langues d'oïl and French-based creole languages. Its development was also influenced by the native Celtic languages of Roman Gaul and by the (Germanic) Frankish language of the post-Roman Frankish invaders. It is an official language in 29 countries, most of which form what is called, in French, La Francophonie, the community of French-speaking countries. It is an official language of all United Nations agencies and a large number of international organizations. According to the European Union, 129 million, or twenty-six percent of the Union's total population speak French, of whom 65 million are native speakers and 69 million are second-language or foreign language speakers, thus making French the third language in the European Union that people state they are most able to speak, after English and German. Twenty-percent of non-Francophone Europeans know how to speak French, totaling roughly 145.6 million people in Europe, alone. From the 17th century to the mid-20th century, French served as the pre-eminent international language of diplomacy and international affairs, as well as a lingua franca among the educated classes of Europe. The dominant position of the French language has only recently been overshadowed by English. As a result of extensive colonial ambitions of France and Belgium (at that time governed by a French-speaking elite), between the 17th and 20th centuries, French was introduced to the Americas, Africa, Polynesia, Southeast Asia, and the Caribbean. According to a demographic projection led by the Université Laval and the Réseau Démographie de l'Agence universitaire de la francophonie, French will be represented by approximately 500 million people in 2025 and by 650 million people, or approximately seven-percent of the world's population in 2050. Geographic distribution Europe |date=August 2011}} It is also the third-most widely understood language in the EU, after English and German, and is one of the three working languages of the European Commission, again, along with English and German.Frequently Asked Questions - European Commission Legal status in France According to the Constitution of France, French has been the official language since 1992 Loi constitutionnelle 1992 – (although previous legal texts have made it official since 1539, see ordinance of Villers-Cotterêts). France mandates the use of French in official government publications, public education except in specific cases (though these dispositions are often ignored) and legal contracts; advertisements must bear a translation of foreign words. In addition to French, there are also a variety of regional languages and dialects. France has signed the European Charter for Regional Languages, but has not ratified it since that would go against its 1958 Constitution.The European Charter for Regional or Minority Languages and Education Mercator Retrieved 2011-04-11 Switzerland French is one of the four official languages of Switzerland (along with German, Italian and Romansh) and is spoken in the western part of Switzerland called Romandie, of which Geneva is the largest city. The language divisions in Switzerland do not coincide with political subdivisions and some cantons have bilingual status for example, parts of Biel/Bienne as well as parts of Neuchâtel squaids. French is the native language of about 20% of the Swiss population and is spoken by 50.4% of the population. Most of Swiss French is mutually compatible with the standard French spoken in France, but it is often used with small differences, such as those involving numbers after 69, there are also slight differences in other vocabulary terms. Belgium signs in Brussels.]] In Belgium, French is the official language of Wallonia (excluding the East Cantons, which are German-speaking) and one of the two official languages—along with Dutch—of the Brussels-Capital Region, where it is spoken by the majority of the population, though often not as their primary language. – The linguistic situation in Belgium (and in particular various estimations of the population speaking French and Dutch in Brussels) is discussed in detail. French and German are not official languages nor recognized minority languages in the Flemish Region, although along borders with the Walloon and Brussels-Capital regions, there are a dozen municipalities with language facilities for French speakers. A mirror situation exists for the Walloon Region with respect to the Dutch and German languages. In total, native French speakers make up about 40% of the country's population, while the remaining 60% speak Dutch as a first language. Of the latter, 59% claim French as a second or third language, meaning that about three quarters of the Belgian population can speak French. | url=http://regards.ires.ucl.ac.be/Archives/RE042.pdf | format=PDF | accessdate=7 May 2007}}40%+60%*59%=75.4% Monaco and Andorra Although Monégasque is the national language of the Principality of Monaco, French is the only official language, and French nationals make up some 47% of the population. Catalan is the only official language of Andorra; however, French is commonly used because of the proximity to France and the fact that France is, with the Urgel's Bishop, part of the government. French nationals make up 7% of the population. and candidate countriesSource: EUROPA, data for EU25, published before 2007 enlargement. (Note that around 40% of Belgium's population are native French speakers,Native speakers of Dutch living in Wallonia and of French in Flanders are relatively small minorities that furthermore largely balance one another, hence counting all inhabitants of each unilingual area to the area's language can cause only insignificant inaccuracies (99% can speak the language). Dutch: Flanders' 6.079 million inhabitants and about 15% of Brussels' 1.019 million are 6.23 million or 59.3% of the 10.511 million inhabitants of Belgium (2006); German: 70,400 in the German-speaking Community (which has language facilities for its less than 5% French-speakers) and an estimated 20,000–25,000 speakers of German in the Walloon Region outside the geographical boundaries of their official Community, or 0.9%; French: in the latter area as well as mainly in the rest of Wallonia (3.414 − 0.093 = 3.321 million) and 85% of the Brussels inhabitants (0.866 million) thus 4.187 million or 39.8%; together indeed 100%. totalling 88%40%+48%=88% of the country's population.)]] Luxembourg French is one of three official languages of the Grand Duchy of Luxembourg, alongside German and Luxembourgish, the natively spoken language of Luxembourg. French is primarily used for administrative purposes by the government, and is also the language used to converse with foreigners.Languages in Luxembourg Luxembourg.co.uk Retrieved 2011-06-25 Luxembourg's education system is trilingual: the first years of primary school are in Luxembourgish, before changing to German; while in secondary school, the language of instruction changes to French. Italy French is also an official language in the small region of Aosta Valley, Italy. Though most non-Italophone people in the region speak Franco-Provençal,http://www.fondchanoux.org/risultatisondage_1_0_555.aspx they use standard French to write. That is because the international recognition of Franco-Provençal as a separate language (as opposed to a dialect or patois of French) was quite recent. The United Kingdom and the Channel Islands French is a large minority language and immigrant language in the United Kingdom, with over 300,000 French-born people in the UK. It is also the most popular foreign language. French is spoken and understood by 23% of the UK population. Modern and Middle English reflect a mixture of Oïl and Old English lexicons after the Norman Conquest of England in 1066, when a Norman-speaking aristocracy took control of a population whose mother tongue was Germanic in origin. As a result of the intertwined histories of England and continental possessions of the English Crown many formal and legal words from Modern English have French roots. Thus whilst words such as buy and sell are of Germanic origin, purchase and vend are from Old French. French is an official language in both Jersey and Guernsey. Both use French to some degree, mostly in an administrative or ceremonial capacity. Jersey Legal French is the standardized variety used in Jersey. However, Norman (in its local forms, Guernésiais and Jèrriais) is the historical vernacular of the islands. North & South America Canada (French for "stop") are used in Quebec while the international stop, which is also a valid French word, is used in France as well as other French-speaking countries and regions.]] French is the second most common language in Canada, after English, and both are official languages at the federal level. French is the sole official language in the province of Quebec, being the mother tongue for some 7 million people, or almost 80.1% (2006 Census) of the Province. About 95.0% of the people of Quebec speak French as either their first or second language, and for some as their third language. Quebec is also home to the city of Montreal, which is the world's second largest French speaking city, by number of first language speakers. New Brunswick, where about a third of the population is francophone, is the only officially bilingual province. Portions of Eastern Ontario, Northeastern Ontario, Nova Scotia, Newfoundland and Labrador, Alberta and Manitoba have sizable French minorities, and many provinces provide service in French for its linguistic minorities. Smaller pockets of French speakers exist in all other provinces. About 9,487,500 of Canadians speak French as their first language, or around 30% of the country,Qu'est-ce Que La FrancophonieSaint George International with 2,065,300 constituting secondary speakers.Qu'est-ce Que La Francophonie Due to the increased bilingual school programs and French Immersion Classes in English Canada, the portion of Canadians proficient in French has risen significantly in the past two decades, and is still rising. The difference between French spoken in Quebec and French spoken in France is similar in degree to that between American and British English. In Quebec, where the majority of French-speaking Canadians live, the Office québécois de la langue française ( ) regulates Quebec French and ensures the Charter of the French Language (Bill 101 & 104) is respected. The Office québécois de la langue française determined that "stop" is a valid French word; however, it is observed that stop signs reading "ARRÊT" predominate in French-speaking areas, and "STOP" can be found in majority English-speaking areas. Haiti French is one of Haiti's two official languages. It is the principal language of writing, school instruction, and administrative use. It is spoken by all educated Haitians and is used in the business sector. It is also used in ceremonial events such as weddings, graduations and church masses. About 10-15% of the country's population have French as their first language; the rest speak it as a secondary language in varying degrees of proficiency from basic level to fluent. The second official language is the recently standardized Haitian Creole which is spoken by virtually the entire population of Haiti. Haitian Creole is one of the French-based creole languages, drawing the large majority of its vocabulary from French, with influences from West African languages, as well as several European languages. Haitian Creole is closely related to Louisiana Creole and all other French creoles. French overseas departments and territories in the Americas French is also the official language in France's overseas departments and territories of French Guiana, Guadeloupe, Martinique, Saint Barthélemy, St. Martin and Saint-Pierre et Miquelon. The United States are not included.]] French is the fourthNational Virtual Translation Center – Languages Spoken in the U.S.U.S. Census Bureau, Census 2000 Summary File 3 – Language Spoken at Home: 2000. most-spoken language in the United States, after English, Spanish and Chinese, and the second most-spoken in the states of Louisiana, Maine, Vermont and New Hampshire. Louisiana is home to many distinct dialects, of which Cajun French has the largest number of speakers, mostly in Acadiana. According to the 2000 US Census, there are over 194,000 people in Louisiana who speak French at home, the most of any state if Creole French is excluded. Brazil The French language was spoken in Brazil for a brief period during the colonial attempts of France Antarctique and France Ecquinociale. Also, the language was used by the community of French immigrants and expatriates in the nineteenth and twentieth centuries, and by the Brazilian public education system. Today the Karipuna indigenous community (nearly 30,000 people) of Amapá in North Brazil speaks a French creole, the Lanc-Patuá, possibly related to the French Guiana Creole. Africa , Senegal.]] |format=PDF|accessdate=2011-08-03}} Their population is projected to reach between 710 million and 729 million in 2050.}} ]] A majority of the world's French-speaking population lives in Africa. According to the 2007 report by the Organisation internationale de la Francophonie, an estimated 115 million African people spread across 31 Francophone African countries can speak French as either a first or a second language. This number does not include the people living in non-Francophone African countries who have learned French as a foreign language. Due to the rise of French in Africa, the total French-speaking population is expected to reach 700 million people in 2050.http://www.english.rfi.fr/africa/20100319-french-language-growing-especially-africa French is mostly a second language in Africa, but it has become a first language in some areas, such as the region of Abidjan, Côte d'Ivoire [http://www.amazon.fr/dp/2271059682 Le français à Abidjan : Pour une approche syntaxique du non-standard] by Katja Ploog, CNRS Editions, Paris, 2002. and in Libreville, Gabon. "De plus, le français est également devenu la langue maternelle de plus de 30 % des Librevillois et il est de plus en plus perçu comme une langue gabonaise." The classification of French as a second language in Francophone Africa is debatable because it is often the only language spoken and written in schools, administrations, radio, TV and the Internet. This prevalence of French is noticeable in popular music, in which French is often mixed with the language of the song. It is not possible to speak of a single form of African French, but rather of diverse forms of African French which have developed because of the contact with many indigenous African languages. "En Afrique, il est impossible de parler d'une forme unique du français mais..." In fact, the term African French is a misnomer, as forms are different from country to country, and the root of the French spoken in a particular country depends on its former colonial empire. French spoken in the Benin, for example, is closer to that spoken in France than to French spoken in the Democratic Republic of the Congo, which is rooted in Belgian French. In the territories of the Indian Ocean, the French language is often spoken alongside French-derived creole languages, the major exception being Madagascar. There, a Malayo-Polynesian language (Malagasy) is spoken alongside French. Sub-Saharan Africa is the region where the French language is most likely to expand, because of the expansion of education and rapid demographic growth.France-Diplomatie "Furthermore, the demographic growth of Southern hemisphere countries leads us to anticipate a new increase in the overall number of French speakers." It is also where the language has evolved the most in recent years. "Le français, langue en évolution. Dans beaucoup de pays francophones, surtout sur le continent africain, une proportion importante de la population ne parle pas couramment le français (même s'il est souvent la langue officielle du pays). Ce qui signifie qu'au fur et à mesure que les nouvelles générations vont à l'école, le nombre de francophones augmente : on estime qu'en 2015, ceux-ci seront deux fois plus nombreux qu'aujourd'hui." c) Le sabir franco-africain: Some vernacular forms of French in Africa can be difficult to understand for French speakers from other countries, République centrafricaine: (One example of a variety of African French that is difficult to understand for European French speakers). but written forms of the language are very closely related to those of the rest of the French-speaking world. French is an official language in many African countries, most of them former French or Belgian colonies: * * * * * * * * * * * * (former colony of Spain) * * * * * * * * * In addition, French is an administrative language and commonly used, though not on an official basis, in Mauritius and in the Maghreb states: * (see also languages of Algeria) * (see also languages of Mauritania) * (see also languages of Morocco) * (see also languages of Tunisia) Algeria Most urban Algerians have some working knowledge of French, and a high (though unknown) percentage speak it fluently. However, because of the country's colonial past, the predominance of French has long been politically fraught. Numerous reforms have been implemented in recent decades to improve the status of Arabic in relation to French, especially in education. For this reason, although Algeria is certainly one of the most Francophone countries in the world outside of France, and has perhaps the largest number of French speakers, it does not participate in the Francophonie association. Egypt The official language in Egypt is literary Arabic, and it is mandatory in all schools. The most used second languages in Egypt are English and French, which are learned by some elements of the Egyptian upper and upper-middle classes; most Egyptians will mostly learn English and French in addition to Arabic. Private schools have either English or French as the main language of instruction. Egypt participates in the Francophonie. There are two French-speaking universities in the country, the Université Française d'Égypte and the Université Senghor. French overseas departments and territories in Africa French is also the official language of Mayotte and Réunion, two overseas territories of France located in the southwest Indian Ocean. Asia Lebanon "mille livres" (thousand-pound) bank note]] Arabic is the official language of Lebanon, where a special law regulates the use of French. French is considered a second language by the Lebanese people and is used on bank notes (along with Arabic) and on official buildings. French is widely used by the Lebanese, especially for administrative purposes, and is taught in many schools as a secondary language along with Arabic and English. See further languages of Lebanon. As in Lebanon, French was official in Syria until 1943. In contrast to the situation in Lebanon, the French language is less used, but it is still spoken to some degree by educated groups, both in the élite and in the middle-class. See further languages of Syria. There are also a significant number of native and second-language French-speakers in Israel who trace their origins to the francocized Jewish communities of North Africa, (see Maghrebi Jews) and Romania. See further: languages of Israel. Southeast Asia French is an administrative language in Laos and Cambodia, although its influence has waned in recent years.French Declines in Indochina, as English Booms, International Herald Tribune, 16 October 1993: "In both Cambodia and Laos, French remains the official second language of government." In colonial Vietnam, the elites spoke French, and many who worked for the French spoke a French creole known as "Tây Bồi" (now extinct). The language was also spoken by the elite in the leased territory Guangzhouwan in southern China. (See also: French Indochina) India French has de-jure official status in the Indian Union Territory of Puducherry, along with the regional languages Tamil and Telugu. Some students of Tamil Nadu opt for French as their second or third language (usually behind English and Tamil). According to the French Institute of Pondicherry, French is however "very little spoken" in PuducherryFrench Institute of Pondicherry "French is however very little spoken, Tamil and English being the dominant languages.". French is commonly taught as a third language in secondary schools in most cities of Maharashtra, including Mumbai (Bombay), as part of the preparation for secondary school (X-SSC) and higher secondary school (XII-HSC) certificate examinations. Certain high-profile schools affiliated with the CBSE in the NCR offer French as an option as early as grade 4. French is also taught in schools in Chandannagar (a former French colony in West Bengal). Students also have the option of having French as an additional subject in the secondary school (WBBSE) and higher secondary school (WBCHSE) certificate examinations. Nevertheless, French is taught throughout India as an optional foreign language and is a very popular subject among students. Oceania/Australasia French is an official language of the Pacific Island nation of Vanuatu where 45% of the population can speak French. In the French territory of New Caledonia, 97% of the population can speak, read and write French, whereas only 1% have no knowledge of French. In French Polynesia, 95% of the population can speak, read and write French, whereas only 2% have no knowledge of French. In the French territory of Wallis and Futuna, 78% of the population can speak, read and write French, whereas 17% have no knowledge of French. Dialects * Acadian French * African French * Aostan French * Belgian French * Cambodian French * Canadian French * French-based creole languages * Guyana French * Indian French * Jersey Legal French * Lao French * Louisiana French * Maghreb French (North African French) * Meridional French * Metropolitan French * Missouri French * New Caledonian French * Newfoundland French * Quebec French * South East Asian French * Swiss French * Vietnamese French * West Indian French History French is a Romance language (meaning that it is descended primarily from Vulgar Latin) that evolved out of the Gallo-Romance dialects spoken in northern France. Current situation French was the most important language of diplomacy and international relations from the 17th century to the beginning of the 20th century. English has taken over that role since then.The French language today: a linguistic introductionGoogle Books Retrieved 2011-06-27Why you should learn French French remains one of the most important diplomatic languages, with the language being one of the working languages of NATO, the International Olympic Committee, the UN Secretariat, the Council of Europe, the International Court of Justice, the Organisation for Economic Co-operation and Development, European Commission, the European Space Agency, World Trade Organisation and the North American Free Trade Agreement. It is also a working language in nonprofit organisations such as the Red Cross, Amnesty International, Médecins sans Frontières, or Médecins du Monde.French, an international language - French Ministry of Foreign Affairs Speaking French is a requirement for some careers in fashion, cuisine, art and literature.How to choose a foreign languageJobs using French: International Organisations - About.com Phonology Although there are many French regional accents, foreign learners normally study only one version of the language, which has no commonly used special name. * There are 16 vowels in French, not all of which are used in every dialect: plus the nasalized vowels and . In France, the vowels and are tending to be replaced by and in many people's speech. * Voiced stops (i.e. ) are typically produced fully voiced throughout. * Voiceless stops (i.e. ) are unaspirated. * Nasals: The velar nasal can occur in final position in borrowed (usually English) words: parking, camping, swing. The palatal nasal can occur in word initial position (e.g. gnon), but it is most frequently found in intervocalic, onset position or word-finally (e.g. montagne). * Fricatives: French has three pairs of homorganic fricatives distinguished by voicing, i.e. labiodental , dental , and palato-alveolar . Notice that are dental, like the plosives , and the nasal . * French has one rhotic whose pronunciation varies considerably among speakers and phonetic contexts. In general it is described as a voiced uvular fricative as in roue, "wheel" . Vowels are often lengthened before this segment. It can be reduced to an approximant, particularly in final position (e.g. fort) or reduced to zero in some word-final positions. For other speakers, a uvular trill is also common, and an apical trill occurs in some dialects. * Lateral and central approximants: The lateral approximant is unvelarised in both onset (lire) and coda position (il). In the onset, the central approximants , , and each correspond to a high vowel, , , and respectively. There are a few minimal pairs where the approximant and corresponding vowel contrast, but there are also many cases where they are in free variation. Contrasts between and occur in final position as in paye, "pay", vs. pays, "country". French pronunciation follows strict rules based on spelling, but French spelling is often based more on history than phonology. The rules for pronunciation vary between dialects, but the standard rules are: * final consonants: Final single consonants, in particular s'', ''x, z'', ''t, d'', ''n, g'' and ''m, are normally silent. (A consonant is considered "final" when no vowel follows it even if one or more consonants follow it.) The final letters c'', ''f, k'', ''q and l'', however, are normally pronounced. The final ''r is usually silent when it follows an e'' in a word of two or more syllables, but is pronounced in other cases. The ''t is pronounced when it follows a c''. ** When the following word begins with a vowel, however, a silent consonant ''may once again be pronounced, to provide a liaison or "link" between the two words. Some liaisons are mandatory, for example the s'' in ''les amants or vous avez; some are optional, depending on dialect and register, for example the first s'' in ''deux cents euros or euros irlandais; and some are forbidden, for example the s'' in ''beaucoup d'hommes aiment. The t'' of ''et is never pronounced and the silent final consonant of a noun is only pronounced in the plural and in set phrases like pied-à-terre. ** Doubling a final n'' and adding a silent ''e at the end of a word (e.g. chien → chienne) makes it clearly pronounced. Doubling a final l'' and adding a silent ''e (e.g. gentil → gentille) adds a j sound if the l'' is preceded by the letter ''i. * elision or vowel dropping: Some monosyllabic function words ending in a'' or ''e, such as je and que, drop their final vowel when placed before a word that begins with a vowel sound (thus avoiding a hiatus). The missing vowel is replaced by an apostrophe. (e.g. je ai is instead pronounced and spelled → j'ai). This gives, for example, the same pronunciation for l'homme qu'il a vu ("the man whom he saw") and l'homme qui l'a vu ("the man who saw him"). However, for Belgian French the sentences are pronounced differently; in the first sentence the syllable break is as "qu'il-a", while the second breaks as "qui-l'a". It can also be noted that, in Quebec French, the second example (l'homme qui l'a vu) is more emphasized on l'a vu. Writing system Alphabet French is written with the 26 letters of the Latin alphabet, with four diacritics appearing on vowels (circumflex accent, acute accent, grave accent, diaeresis) and the cedilla appearing in ‹ç›. There are two ligatures, ‹œ› and ‹æ›. Orthography French spelling, like English spelling, tends to preserve obsolete pronunciation rules. This is mainly due to extreme phonetic changes since the Old French period, without a corresponding change in spelling (see Vocabulary below). Moreover, some conscious changes were made to restore Latin orthography: * Old French doit > French doigt "finger" (Latin digitus) * Old French pie > French pied "foot" (Latin pes (stem: ped-'')) As a result, it can be difficult to predict the spelling of a word based on the sound alone. Final consonants are generally silent, except when the following word begins with a vowel. For example, all of these words end in a vowel sound: ''pied, aller, les, , beaux. The same words followed by a vowel, however, may sound the consonants, as they do in these examples: beaux-arts, les amis, pied-à-terre. On the other hand, a given spelling will usually lead to a predictable sound, and the Académie française works hard to enforce and update this correspondence. In particular, a given vowel combination or diacritic predictably leads to one phoneme. French writing, as with any language, is affected by the spoken language. In Old French, the plural for animal was animals. The sequence was unstable and was turned into a diphthong . This change was then reflected in the orthography: animaus. The us ending, very common in Latin, was then abbreviated by copists monks by the letter x'', resulting in a written form ''animax. As the French language further evolved, the pronunciation of au turned into so that the u'' was reestablished in orthography for consistency, resulting in modern French ''animaux (pronounced first before the final was dropped in contemporary French). The same is true for cheval pluralized as chevaux and many others. In addition, castel pl. castels became château pl. châteaux * Nasal: n and m''. When ''n or m'' follows a vowel or diphthong, the ''n or m'' becomes silent and causes the preceding vowel to become nasalized (i.e. pronounced with the soft palate extended downward so as to allow part of the air to leave through the nostrils). Exceptions are when the ''n or m'' is doubled, or immediately followed by a vowel. The prefixes ''en-'' and ''em-'' are always nasalized. The rules are more complex than this but may vary between dialects. * Digraphs: French uses not only diacritics to specify its large range of vowel sounds and diphthongs, but also specific combinations of vowels, sometimes with following consonants, to show which sound is intended. * Gemination: Within words, double consonants are generally not pronounced as geminates in modern French (but geminates can be heard in the cinema or TV news from as recently as the 1970s, and in very refined elocution they may still occur). For example, ''illusion is pronounced and not . But gemination does occur between words. For example, une info ("a news item" or "a piece of information") is pronounced , whereas une nympho ("a nymphomaniac") is pronounced . * Accents are used sometimes for pronunciation, sometimes to distinguish similar words, and sometimes for etymology alone. ** Accents that affect pronunciation *** The acute accent (l'accent aigu), é'' (e.g. 'é'''cole—school), means that the vowel is pronounced instead of the default . *** The grave accent (l'accent grave), è'' (e.g. ''él'è've—pupil) means that the vowel is pronounced instead of the default . *** The circumflex (l'accent circonflexe) ê'' (e.g. ''for'ê't''—forest) shows that an ''e is pronounced and that an ô'' is pronounced . In standard French, it also signifies a pronunciation of for the letter ''â, but this differentiation is disappearing. In the late 19th century, the circumflex was used in place of s'' after a vowel, where that letter ''s was not to be pronounced. Thus, forest became forêt and hospital became'' hôpital''. *** The diaeresis (le tréma) (e.g. na'ï'f'' – naive, ''No'ë'l'' – Christmas) as in English, specifies that this vowel is pronounced separately from the preceding one, not combined, and is not a schwa. *** The cedilla (''la cédille) ç'' (e.g. ''gar'ç'on—boy) means that the letter ç'' is pronounced in front of the hard vowels ''a, o'' and ''u (c'' is otherwise before a hard vowel). ''C is always pronounced in front of the soft vowels e'', ''i, and y'', thus ''ç is never found in front of soft vowels. ** Accents with no pronunciation effect *** The circumflex does not affect the pronunciation of the letters i'' or ''u, and in most dialects, a'' as well. It usually indicates that an ''s came after it long ago, as in île (isle, compare with English island). The explanation is that some words share the same orthography, and the circumflex is put here to spot the difference between the two words. For example, dites (you say) / dîtes (you said), or even du (of the) / dû (past for the verb devoir = must, have to, owe; in this case, the circumflex splits at the plural and the feminine). *** All other accents are used only to distinguish similar words, as in the case of distinguishing the adverbs là and où ("there", "where") from the article la ("the" fem. sing.) and the conjunction ou ("or") respectively. Some proposals exist to simplify the existing writing system, but they still fail to gather interest. Ortofasil writing system proposal. Alfograf writing system proposal. Ortograf.net writing system proposal. Grammar French grammar shares several notable features with most other Romance languages, including: * the loss of Latin's declensions * only two grammatical genders * the development of grammatical articles from Latin demonstratives * new tenses formed from auxiliaries French declarative word order is subject–verb–object, although if the object is a pronoun, it precedes the verb. Some types of sentences allow for or require different word orders, in particular inversion of the subject and verb. Vocabulary The majority of French words derive from Vulgar Latin or were constructed from Latin or Greek roots. In many cases a single etymological root appears in French in a "popular" or native form, inherited from Vulgar Latin, and a learned form, borrowed later from Classical Latin. The following pairs consist of a native noun and a learned adjective: * brother: frère / fraternel < from Latin frater * finger: doigt / digital < from Latin digitum * faith: foi / fidèle < from Latin fidem * eye: œil / oculaire < from Latin oculum There are also noun-noun and adjective-adjective pairs: * thing/cause: chose / cause < from Latin causa * cold: froid / frigide < from Latin frigidum It can be difficult to identify the Latin source of native French words, because in the evolution from Vulgar Latin, unstressed syllables were severely reduced and the remaining vowels and consonants underwent significant modifications. It is estimated that 12% (4,200) of common French words found in a typical dictionary such as the Petit Larousse or Micro-Robert Plus (35,000 words) are of foreign origin (where Greek and Latin learned words are not seen as foreign). About 25% (1,054) of these foreign words come from English and are fairly recent borrowings. The others are some 707 words from Italian, 550 from ancient Germanic languages, 481 from other Gallo-Romance languages, 215 from Arabic, 164 from German, 160 from Celtic languages, 159 from Spanish, 153 from Dutch, 112 from Persian and Sanskrit, 101 from Native American languages, 89 from other Asian languages, 56 from other Afro-Asiatic languages, 55 from Slavic languages and Baltic languages, 10 from Basque and 144 (about 3%) from other languages.Walter & Walter 1998. Numerals The French counting system is partially vigesimal: twenty ( ) is used as a base number in the names of numbers from 60 to 99. The French word for 80 is , literally "four twenties", and the word for 75 is , literally "sixty-fifteen". This reform arose after the French Revolution to unify the different counting systems (mostly vigesimal near the coast, because of Celtic (via Breton) and Viking influences). This system is comparable to the archaic English use of score, as in "fourscore and seven" (87), or "threescore and ten" (70). In Old French (during the Middle Ages), all numbers from 30 to 99 could be said in either base 10 or base 20, e.g. vint et doze (twenty and twelve) for 32, dous vinz et diz (two twenties and ten) for 50, uitante for 80, or nonante for 90. Belgian French, Swiss French and the French used in the Democratic Republic of the Congo, Rwanda and Burundi are different in this respect. In Belgium and Switzerland 70 and 90 are and . In Switzerland, depending on the local dialect, 80 can be (Geneva, Neuchâtel, Jura) or (Vaud, Valais, Fribourg). Octante had been used in Switzerland in the past, but is now considered archaic. . See also the English Wikipedia article on Welsh language, especially the section "Counting system" and its note on the influence of Celtic in the French counting system. In Belgium and in its former African colonies, however, quatre-vingts is universally used. It should also be noted that French, like most European languages, uses a period (also called a full stop) or a space to separate thousands where English uses a comma or (more recently) a space. The comma is used in French numbers as a decimal point: 2,5 = deux virgule cinq. Cardinal numbers in French from 1 to 20 are as follows: * One: un/''une'' or (m) ~ (f) * Two: deux * Three: trois * Four: quatre * Five: cinq * Six: six * Seven: sept * Eight: huit * Nine: neuf * Ten: dix * Eleven: onze * Twelve: douze * Thirteen: treize * Fourteen: quatorze * Fifteen: quinze * Sixteen: seize * Seventeen: dix-sept * Eighteen: dix-huit * Nineteen: dix-neuf * Twenty: vingt Examples The "Canadian" audio samples here are not necessarily from speakers of Quebec French, which has distinct regional pronunciations of certain words. See also * Académie française * Agency for promoting French as a foreign language * Alliance française * Alliance française Paris Ile-de-France * Francophonie * Francization * French language in Canada * French language in the United States * French proverbs * French-based creole languages * History of French * List of countries where French is an official language * List of English words of French origin * List of French loanwords in Persian * List of French words and phrases used by English speakers * List of pseudo-French words adapted to English * Louchébem * Office québécois de la langue française * Quebec French * Reforms of French orthography * Varieties of French * Verlan References External links *Fondation Alliance française *Alliance française Paris Ile-de-France *French is spreading, especially in Africa Radio France Internationale in English (19 March 2010) Courses and tutorials * French Language Course (oldest online language course) * Learn French JeFrench * Learn French BBC * français interactif University of Texas at Austin * Tex's French Grammar University of Texas at Austin * French Language Schools in France Directory * Learn French at About (including French gestures) * Learn French at Target Language (Ab initio) * French language portal at WikiBabel * USA Foreign Service Institute French basic course * The French Tutorial Online dictionaries * Comprehensive list of the French dictionaries Vocabulary *Swadesh list in English and French *A Two-Page PDF Reference Guide of the 681 Most Common French/English Verbs }} Category:French language Category:Languages of France Category:Languages of Belgium Category:Languages of Switzerland Category:Languages of Monaco Category:Languages of Luxembourg Category:Languages of Algeria Category:Languages of Tunisia Category:Languages of Morocco Category:Languages of Mauritania Category:Languages of Senegal Category:Languages of Guinea Category:Languages of Côte d'Ivoire Category:Languages of Togo Category:Languages of Benin Category:Languages of Mali Category:Languages of Niger Category:Languages of Burkina Faso Category:Languages of Chad Category:Languages of Djibouti Category:Languages of the Central African Republic Category:Languages of Cameroon Category:Languages of Gabon Category:Languages of the Republic of the Congo Category:Languages of the Democratic Republic of the Congo Category:Languages of Rwanda Category:Languages of Burundi Category:Languages of Madagascar Category:Languages of Seychelles Category:Languages of Comoros Category:Languages of Mauritius Category:Languages of Réunion Category:Languages of Canada Category:Languages of the United States Category:Languages of Haiti Category:Languages of Saint Martin Category:Languages of French Guiana Category:Languages of Vietnam Category:Languages of Laos Category:Languages of Cambodia Category:Languages of New Caledonia Category:Languages of French Polynesia Category:Languages of Lebanon Category:Languages of Equatorial Guinea Category:Languages of Vanuatu Category:Romance languages Category:SVO languages Category:Languages of Trinidad and Tobago Category:Languages of Grenada Category:Languages of Saint Lucia